The invention concerns a device for holding and handling a flat object, specifically for holding a flat work piece on a machine tool.
A prior art device has been disclosed, which is supposed to be also suitable for holding flat work pieces to be processed on a machine tool (Tech. Rundschau Jan. 86, Werkstatt, Zubehor fur Drahterodiermaschinen [Accessory for Wire Erosion Machine]). It is designed as an adjustable wrench (so-called monkey wrench) and also has the characteristics of a vise. This device has the important disadvantage that it represents a system open on one side, and is therefore incapable of holding a work piece without play and slack. Since in certain production processes, such as, for example, electric spark erosion, a work piece position adjusted with high-precision and without stress must be preserved without play during processing, the use of the prior art device in such cases is of reduced utility.